<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【球三蝙露】强者的血脉PWP by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319556">【球三蝙露】强者的血脉PWP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夜枭没有带着量子炸弹去第一地球，他把世界当成人质，成功俘虏了正义联盟。犯罪辛迪加把俘虏们关押起来，准备当成新的恐吓道具。而此时，超级女人拿到了监狱的钥匙。</p><p>蝙蝠侠/超级女人露易丝，女嫖男，一发完。NTR夜枭？</p><p>2020.4.1首发随缘居，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>床戏合集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【球三蝙露】强者的血脉PWP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠侠的情况很不好。他的腰带被夜枭收走了，之前一番激烈的战斗给他不过简单处理的伤口雪上加霜，辛迪加不会给囚犯安排医生，而湿冷的地牢显然不是伤员的好去处。<br/>
“你先出去，我要和俘虏单独待会。”高跟鞋清脆的声音停在门前。靠坐在墙边的蝙蝠侠抬头，只见邪恶的莲恩小姐晃了晃手上的钥匙，“哈喽，小家伙。”<br/>
蝙蝠侠曲起一条腿，让手和靴底的电击镖更近一些，“做了阶下之囚还能有美人接见，万分荣幸。”<br/>
“你算计我的时候可不是这个态度。”露易丝真真假假地抱怨了一句，“放松，我不是来跟你打架的。”<br/>
身体逐渐沉重，空气中多出的气味让蝙蝠侠突然意识到事情的发展似乎并不是想象中的致命。他估算着正常的反应放松肌肉，准备见机行事。<br/>
“你让我印象深刻，”露易丝半蹲在他面前，一根指头勾起他的下颌，低头压上淡色的唇瓣，撬开无力的齿列，强势地勾起舌头，夺走了全部的呼吸，“所以我想，我可以在你身上找点乐子。”<br/>
“你给我吃了什么！”……哦，我知道了。蝙蝠侠感到下腹一阵火热。没想到超级女人对自己的兴趣这么大。“——或许你可以对我的能力有点信心。”<br/>
露易丝意外地挑了挑眉，“你比我预料的要有趣得多。”她跨坐在蝙蝠侠身上，摸索制服寻找接口，“……嗯，你确实和夜枭有不少相似。”她顺利除去紧身衣放出逐渐苏醒的性器，吹了个口哨，“不错的资本，不要让我失望。”<br/>
“我猜没人提醒过你不要在做爱时提另一个男人，更不要随便挑衅。”空气变得干燥沉闷，蝙蝠侠半躺在地上，懒洋洋地看着露易丝动作，然后在冰凉肌肤碰到肋下时又痛又爽地倒吸了一口气，“拜托了美人，为了你接下来的体验，小心点！”<br/>
“嗯哼？就我所知男人的上半身不会影响性功能。”露易丝简单地给自己做了下准备，扶着彻底站起来的家伙坐了下去。两人同时舒服地哼了一声。“只要你乖乖的，说不定我还能留你一条小命。”她眯着眼满意地动了动，开始调整角度服侍自己。<br/>
“你平时和男朋友也都这么辛苦吗？”蝙蝠侠咬牙忍过了露易丝对他伤口的又一次惩罚，“给我个机会，保证物超所值。”他钢蓝色的眼睛里有几分风流笑意，“我猜你身上有松弛剂的解药——还是说你怕我从眼皮底下跑了？”<br/>
露易丝一把卡住他的脖子，坚硬的头盔在墙上撞出几道裂纹。“很好，小家伙，你确实懂得怎么惹我生气。”她把空了的针管丢到一边，站起来勾勾手指，“来，让我看看你有多少本事。”<br/>
蝙蝠侠在超级女人看似玩味的目光中活动了一下关节，起身抓着露易丝的腰把她抵在墙上，抬起她一条腿埋身进去，堵住了她的嘴。<br/>
露易丝双手揽上他的脖子，与他互相牙齿撕咬，舌吻缠绵，然后逐渐交出主导权，被对方引导着享受。一吻结束，她微微后仰靠在墙上，卸掉蝙蝠侠的头盔露出他英俊的五官，五指插入他汗湿的短发，“哇哦，你可真是辣透了！”<br/>
“多谢夸奖。”蝙蝠侠在露易丝的一声惊呼中把她腾空抱起，两腿缠在自己的腰上，距离拉近到呼吸纠缠，从侧脸脖子一路啄吻到精致的锁骨。<br/>
“我现在已经开始舍不得弄死你了。”露易丝伸手从他的腰部探进制服，描摹过块块分明的腹肌抚上鼓胀的胸肌，“想要加入辛迪加吗？我们会相处得很合拍。”<br/>
“乐意之至——但你的男朋友看上去可不是一个喜欢分享的人。”布鲁斯深邃的双眼中好像藏着斑斓的星空，腰身有力的摆动精准地撞在露易丝的心坎上。他与怀中人额头相抵有万千柔情，但温热的手掌和鼓起的肌肉又透着难言的野性。<br/>
露易丝勾着他的脖子攀住他的脊背，“不用在意他，那个瘾君子根本就不关心我跟谁鬼混。”她在布鲁斯加快的攻势中享受了一个高潮，手臂落在布鲁斯的后腰，“我们的孩子会比他还强。”<br/>
“……孩子？”蝙蝠侠用光了自制力才勉强没有立刻尖叫出来，他蹭着露易丝的长发藏住自己的表情，努力平静地发问。<br/>
“强者的衡量标准并不只有武力，而我觉得你有资格做我孩子的父亲。”露易丝因为他的懈怠不满地拍了一下，上半身撑起，有些狐疑地看他，“你不愿意？”<br/>
WTF！“我很荣幸。”布鲁斯迅速调整了一下面部肌肉，亲了亲露易丝的脸颊，重新开始运动。他本来想要退出，但是露易丝在他高潮时突然把他抱紧，在他的肩头留下了一个渗血的压印。<br/>
“等我来接你，亲爱的。”露易丝心情颇好地吻了他一下，把蝙蝠侠的制服丢到布鲁斯身上，背对他开始穿衣服。<br/>
“但是我更喜欢自己想办法出去。”蝙蝠侠一直等到超级女人穿戴整齐放松地回头，才猛地抽出电击镖把她击晕，捡起钥匙，满脸一言难尽地把她留在牢房里。</p><p>蝙蝠侠把联盟成员从各自的牢房中放出来时大家都一声不吭，直到巴里打破了这诡异的安静。<br/>
“……我以为我们要靠大蝙蝠的智慧逃出来，没想到最后要靠的是大蝙蝠的美色——”他在众人惊恐的目光中狼狈地吞了一大口口水，飞快地溜到了哈尔的身后，“他还在瞪我吗？”<br/>
“Hmm…”蝙蝠侠终于放弃了对牢房隔音掩耳盗铃的想象，“闪电侠，去解决外面的守卫。”——但是请让他再装一会傻。<br/>
——————————<br/>
OOC恶搞：<br/>
韦恩大宅。<br/>
超级女人：“我怀了你侄子。”<br/>
夜枭（对孩子）：be my Talon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>